


The First Lunch

by alsidia



Series: Departure Family of Six [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Lunch, Not getting along, The Master Hates Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsidia/pseuds/alsidia
Summary: Terra and Aqua attempt to befriend Vanitas. Keyword: attempt
Series: Departure Family of Six [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The First Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Lunch happens right after An Early Visit. This time we see Aqua's perspective and a trickle of drama over the small table too!

The master...didn't like Vanitas. Aqua wasn't sure why - she didn't have a clue really - but Master Eraqus was in no way trying to hide the fact. She could hear it in the way he hissed the boy's name. She could tell from the way he avoided directly speaking to him. Worst of all, she could see it in the way he glared across the dining table. She hoped Ven hadn't noticed yet, unsure of how her friend would react. A mere two hours had past since their guests arrived and Aqua could not fathom how such potent discontent had manifested in such a short space of time.

The young woman turned her attention to her fellow apprentices. Ven was hastily gobbling up Terra's cooking , still eating as if his food might be stolen at any second, while Terra himself attempted to slow their friend down. On the other hand, the new addition to their group had yet to take his first bite, randomly switching between stabbing and studying the fruity meal. One might think he had never seen food before; Aqua thought he was just uncomfortable. It seemed a conversation was in order.

"They're fruit noodles," was her casual remark, though it had been mangled beyond recognition. The other didn't react but Terra seemed to pick up on her idea. In typical Terra fashion, he began to spew question after question until he eventually noticed the irritated glare he was receiving.

Aqua smiled at his efforts. She continued to eat her lunch as Terra debated on a question Vanitas might open up to over a mouthful of strawberries. After a few moments spent in contemplative quiet, her oldest friend perked up. Even Ven (on his third bowl) lowered his fork, intrigued.

"Hey, Vanitas..." Terra started after swallowing. "Why don't the Heartless attack you?"

Aqua and Ventus gasped. Eraqus' eyes narrowed dangerously, fingers twitching as he restrained himself from summoning Master's Defender. Xehanort, knowing full well the young man was mistaken, allowed confusion to adorn his features. He would refrain from helping his apprentice; after all, this would make a fine lesson in manipulation.

Vanitas leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to supress his anger, annoyance and completely non-existent fear of Keyblade Masters out to kill him. After releasing a frustrated sigh, he spoke. "A few Shadows would only attack keyblades or weaklings, weakling, " he answered haughtily, proceeding to gulp down the remains of his lunch before stalking back outside.

Eraqus gave his fellow master a look. He really did not like Vanitas.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm assuming a few weak heartless would attack something way stronger, but for the sake of this story we'll say that since there's only three Shadows they stopped to wonder if Vanitas is actually one of them. Also don't know if people actually put chunks of fruit on their noodles but it sounds kinda sweet :)


End file.
